Batman and Ellen Yin sitting in the tree
by BlueBeam
Summary: Ellen Yin finds out Batman has being acting strange lately so her and Batman go to Shego and Kim Possible for help
1. Batman and Ellen Yin

Takes pace 2 months after season 5 of The Batman Eleen Yin has returned to Gotham City now married to Bruce Wayne and undercovered that Bruce Wayne is Batman but Ellen Yin has taken in as a mother figre to Dick Grayson and takes place 2 years after Kim Possible when Shego and Kim Possible started dating while Ron and Kim stayed BFF Also Shego left her Villainy ways and paid her crimes also returned to being a Superhero again

* * *

One night in Gotham City Batman and Shego were fighting Dr Drakken and The joker ' i stole Detective Ellen yin DNA and i will shoot the dart at Batman and Shego it will make them die ' shieked Drakken

indeed but will batsy survie HAHA

yes thay will surfive but PREGNANT HAHAHAHAHAHA

not cool how about joker gas them

Nah but with them with child NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US

you are sick and twisted

Shut up

no you just your big blabber mouth or I will spray laughing gas at you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

or will make you cry to your momma got momma's boy HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

but then a batarang hit the joker Batman launched torwds joker but Dr Drakken shot a dart at batman he fell to thew ground but Shego pinned Drakken to then ground and badly beaten him up

so batman got up and knocked out the joker then our heroes heard police sirens the police came and put striaght jackets on two crazy villains and pushed them into the police truck.

Next morning Bruce and his formley partner in crime fighting Dectective Ellen Yin Wayne now wife were having breakfeast Yin found something strange about bruce this morning 'bruce are you ok you kook don't yourself' ' asked Yin ' i'm fine Yin just been sick this morning that's all' said Bruce 'ok sure your you be alright' so with that Bruce went to

work and Ellen Yin went to work as well because Comissioner Gordan asked Yin to return to the police force.

Later that day Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordan were playing a video game on the TV Yin came in to see Dick and Barbra playing against each other well she asked them were batman was

'Ellen Bruce is in the cave'

'thank you Barbra'

Next morning Ellen Yin found Bruce vomiting in the bathroom she ran to him if he was alright

Bruce are you ok

im fine Yin

Your not

ok call me if you need any help.

Shego aka Shelly Go came later with Kim Possible to have cup of tea with Bruce and Yin

Alfred answered the door

welcome ladies into Wayne Manor

Thank you Alfred

Nice Place

My pleasure I will let Bruce and Yin know that you have arrived

Just as Shego and Kim came in Barbra came and hugged her hero idols that she was a fan of Team Possible

Shego was 50/100 Hero and villain but she tried to contain her villain side locked up and make her Hero side take over

The 3 women walked into the living room to see Bruce Wayne and Ellen Yin also Dick Grayson

Bruce and Yin greeted them with open arms and for Dick e shock their hands so everyone had a nice chat.


	2. Going to the Doctors

3 Weeks Later

* * *

Batman and Ellen yin went to to Gotham General Hosptial To know why Batman has been sick so they went into the private wing of the Hospital and they waited in the waiting room when Dr Ann Possible who was a brain surgeon she heard of something wrong with Batman so Dr Ann Possible was called to be a specialist doctor.

'Hello Batman and Ellen Yin would you like to come in' asked Ann Possible and they saw Kim Possible was with her mother to give her a assistant

Kim greeted them with open arms and they all walked into Ann office

Dr Ann Possible Batman and Ellen Yin sat down in their seats while Kim went to get 4 cup of water for four of them

'Ok something is wrong with you Batman is that right Bruce Wayne'

'How did you know that aw yeah you operated on me before'

'that's right to get back to saving Gotham City now let's to to the main reason' said Ann Possible

'He he's been vomiting for 3 whole weeks me,Alfred,Dick,Barbra,Kim and Shego'said Ellen Yin

'Batman I will have to say this but it's true your Pregnant their was a loud thud with Batman and Yin on the floor when Kim came in with the drinks she saw Batman and Ellen Yin on the floor passed out

Kim and her mother Ann helped Batman and Yin back to their chairs Batman and Yin couldn't be happier they were going to be parents

on the rooftop Batgirl was watching it from the rooftop 'Knew it I their was something wrong with Batman I will have to tell Shego,Dick and Alfred but Gotham will be without the Batman said Batgirl so she grappled hook home in the day time sun light.

Back at Dr Ann office four of them had already drank their water

Later that evening at Wayne Manor

Bruce,Yin,Barbra,Dick and Alfred sat down at the table having dinner

Bruce and Yin got up from their seats Yin put her arms round Bruce

'We have an announced that Me and Yin are going to have a baby' said Bruce Wayne

'That's right and Bruce Wayne is pregnant' said Yin

Oh my word Master Bruce so that's mean I'm going to be a grandfather

Dick couldn't help it but running around the dinning room excited about being a brother

Barbea was excited about being a big sister

Bruce and Yin chuckled and giggiled

Contractionlation Mr Bruce Wayne and Mrs Ellen Yin Wayne said a voice was coming from Shego and Kim who were standing in the doorway

'you think your gonna party without us'smirked Shego

Shego and Kim were part of their family no matter what

them Bruce had a sad look on his face Shego saw his face changed she would just burn Arkham Asylum till the villains were all dead

'Well Gotham will be without a Batman for a year' cried Bruce

'No Bruce your my friend and and and a brother a perfect brother to me and the best brother I ever had Me Kimmie Barbra and Dick wouldn't let Gotham be burnt to the ground without the mighty Batman to save the day I would beat the crap out of these Supervillains and crazy sick psychopath killers if it means by doing it not because of my reforming I'm doing it for my family I got here and good people of Gotham I will put on the the cape and the cowl for you' said Shego heroically

Bruce threw himself on Shego 'thank you' cried Bruce 'That's alright this is for Gotham and my new lovely family' said Shego

so everyone enjoyed their evening together until crime alert which Batman Robin Batgirl Shego and Kim Possible went to stop the Riddler who was plotting to turn Gotham into a maze.


	3. Shego visits Dr Drakken at Arkham Asylum

**5 months later Shego has became Batwoman to protect Gotham City from supervillains**

* * *

Batman had an ultra scan with Dr Ann Possible Batman asked Shego came to come with him becausen Ellen Yin was very busy at the GCPD so Shego filled in for Ellen Yin

Dr Ann Possible found out the baby was healthy and then all the sudden Ann found another heartbeat Dr Ann Possible,Batman and Shego couldn't believe it that he was expecting twins

'It's one boy and one girl' cried Dr Ann Possible

Shego held Batman hand and hugged him.

* * *

Later at Arkham Asylum

Shego walked down the halls their she saw Joker's cell so she entered his cell the guard nodded at Shego and Shego nodded back 'Ten mins' the guard called out Shego went into His cell

'Hello Shego missed me HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

'whats your game Joker'

'aw I don't want any trouble Dr Drakken said he's going to break out of Arkham in 3 months to kill Batman and his ban and by the way it's Batsy ok I know I like to see my friend'

'Yeah thanks Joker Drakken will not be breaking out of Arkham and I will make sure of that and plus your not joining him aren't you'

'No I will not be joining with that sick twisted madman HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA'

'right where's his prison cell'

'2 cell down'

'thanks Joker see you round'

Shego walked out of cell and closed the titanium door locked up closed and she walked into Dr Drakken cell

In his cell Dr Drakken was planning his evil plans but he heard a f'amiliar voice it was Shego standing towards him

Ah Shego you visited me your turning back to your villainy ways and conquer the world Hahahahahaha

No I'm going to break you

why

because IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BATMAN AND THE BABY YOU HEAR ME IM HERE TO SUFFER

now now Shego let's not rough house shaw we hehehehehahahaha

Shego grabbed Drakken neck and slammed him to the ground hard then she grabbed his leg and snapped his knee caps in half

ahhhh Shego STOP SOME HELP shrieked Drakken

the 2 guards outside were laughing

man Drakken does need a good beating said Guard 1#

hell yeah man and next Shego gonna make Drakken cry to his momma said Guard 2#

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA laughed the two guards

Shego next broke his arms and she grabbed Drakken and grew him to her knees and snapped Drakken spine in half

waaaaaaaaaa Shego y you hurt me waaaaaaaa

YOU ARE SUCH A BABY NAPPY FACE MOMMA BOY DR D YOUR LIFE OF CRIME WILL NO LONGER RUN SO YOU Will BE SPENDING YOUR DAYS ROTTING IN ARKHAM ASYLUM YOU IDIOT GOOD RIDANCE JERK LOSER

Shego walked towards the cell door but ran and kicked the lights out of Dr rakken and gave him a bleeding face

she opened the cell the door and let the guards close the door

* * *

At The Batcave

Shego came back with her motorcycle Alfred and and Kim welcomed her back Shego went to see Batman who was seating in his chair

Hey Batman how are you and I made sure Dr Drakken is locked up tight in Arkham Asylum

thanks Shego with The Joker and Dr Drakken locked up I could rest but what about the inmates in Arkham Asylum

i told the guards that they just got Arkham Asylum on lock down so no villains will be breaking out any time soon and I told Comissioner Gordan that you were pregnant he was OK a bit

Cool i told everyone that me and Yin are having twins Yin was in happy tears when she heard as for Dick and Barbra they were pleasted about the news

so where's Kimmie

she's in the living room watching tv

thanks

no problem

Shego went up to the living room Kim found Shego coming towards her they welcomed each other

so how was it in Arkham Asylum

made sure that Dr Drakken stays locked up for good

aw Shego you are such handsome woman

And your my beautiful princess

so Shego and Kim shared a kiss.


	4. Childbirth

3 months later

Warning this chapter contains water birth and in this chapter I'm giving ithis M for Mature

* * *

Batman was on his last stages on pregnancy he was really fed up and he wanted the baby out

It was evening when Batman,Ellen Yin,Dick and Barbra were having Chicked Curry as

Batman was eating his dinner a contraction hit him Ellen yin knew straight away and

dialled Dr Ann Possible

She answered the phone

hello Yin how are you and Batman

he's about to go into labor

don't worry I will get the equipment ready and I will call Shego and Kim to meet you at the Hospital

Dick and Brabra changed into Robin and Batgirl they already had Batman and Ellen Yin

bags with them

Later when they got the Hospital Shego and Kim Possible ran and helped Batman into the

wheelchair and was hauled off to the private wing of the Hospital

Inside the Batman room he was put on a bed but his water broke when he was in the

toilet he just had his mask on but he just had a hospital gown

Dr Ann Possible was ready to deliver the babies into the world but Batman asked for a

water birth so Ellen Yin was in her swimming suit and she sat behind him with support

Kim Possible was in the next to her mother Dr Ann Possible Shego was holding Batman's hand

2 hours later

Come on Batman just push I know you can do it called Dr Ann Possible

IM GOING TO GET ARRRRRRGG YOU FOR THIS YIN shrieked Batman

Shego gave Yin a smirking look but Yin shot a bat glare at her

then they heard a baby cry

It's a boy cried Dr Ann Possible Kim Possible went to clean the baby up

ok another push now Batman said Dr Ann Possiblei

Outside the waiting room

Alfred,Robin,Batgirl,Superman,Lois Lane and Dr James Possinle were siting in the waiting

room

I do hope Master Bruce is alright said Alfred worried

yeah hope Dad is ok he faced a lot of villains

Bruce always didn't have this pain since when he first battled Bane but this is the hardest challenge for Batman

Superman warned about them to close their ears

Here it comes everyone close your ears now

they heard a loud scream

Wow good job Superman warned us said Batgirl

Totally said Robin

inside the room

Dr Ann Possible was holding the two little bundles of Joy

hello Helena Barbra Wayne called Yin I'm your mother

hello Tim Ethan Wayne called Bruce Wayne/Batman

Shego and Kim next held the babies

hello little ones I'm we are your aunty Shego and Kim said both of them

Dr Ann Possible held them as well

hello babies I'm your grandmother

so Batman was put on the hospital bed while Dr Ann Possible Kim Possible and Shego cleaned up Yin and Batman shared a kiss

Ellen Yin came out smiling it a boy and a girl

everyone came in and took turns Alfred and James Possible were grandfathers

Superman and Lois Lane were now uncle and aunt

Robin and Batgirl were big brother and sister now

it was Batman and Ellen Yin happiest day of their lives and Batman was in happy tears no seen him this was happy before

THE END.

* * *

I'm going to do the second next time because I really enjoyed Wrighting this so I decided to do it again see you next time bye have fun reading my friends.


End file.
